August's Étude
by April Dawn Irene
Summary: The journey that ended with August's Rhapsody was only the beginning of Evan's journey. Now that he's reunited with his parents, a new chapter of life begins.
1. Pianissimo

Disclaimer: I do not own August Rush. If I did, well, lets just say the plot holes within the Movie wouldn't be nearly so bad.

Author's Note: As it stands, I love the movie August Rush. Yes it has its inconsistencies, but to me, that doesn't mean anything. If it were a book, I'm sure a lot of those inconsistencies would have been avoided but then we wouldn't have gotten the music that August heard and made to enhance his story. I am a musician. While I may not be a Prodigy or even a professional Musician, I am a Musician nonetheless. It is my hobby and I enjoy nothing more than a good piece of music and an instrument to play it on. Oh also, I was going to use Musical Notes as Line Breaks but the way they have the editor here set up, it automatically cuts out anything cool like that...

STUPIDFANFICTIONDOTNETWON'TLETMEPUTWHATIWANT!

August's Étude

Chapter One: Pianissimo

He had always yearned for more. It had become apparent to him that playing for Wizard was not enough. He had wanted to leave even before the cops followed Arthur. Roxanne, had only been the beginning. No matter how many hours his fingertips flew across the frets, nor how strongly he wished for his parents to see him, to be in one of the crowds that gathered around to see and hear the music, it was not going to happen. Roxanne's voice was not powerful enough, at least, not so long as Wizard was in control.

The Church was his salvation, perhaps in a different sense for him than most. Hope was his own personal Angel. He had never seen music written down, never really considered what he could do with a much larger instrument with a much more powerful voice, nor many instruments. Hope had opened up that crucial door for him and for that he was eternally grateful.

Seeing his Parents, standing in the front, hands clasped together as though two parts of a whole, gazing up at the stage in a hazy awe, as though they were fully waking up for the first time, in a long time; That had set him at an ease he had never felt before. Even being told that he would have to wait to live with his parents did nothing to erase that ease. He had found them. He had played and written the Music and they had come. Nothing could take away the joy of knowing for sure, that they were there, and that they wanted him.

Waiting, was an agony that he couldn't wait to pass. His fingers itched for an instrument to play, for an empty music sheet to fill up with the notes of joy and agony that the past days had brought. He improvised with what he had until a visit from his father brought a stack of blank music sheets and a guitar. An Ibanez AES10E to be exact, in black with transparent blue sunburst freshly strung and tuned.

"For now. We'll get ye something with more pizazz when we bring yer home." Louis, no, his Father had said. He didn't care much for the details. He could care less if he had been told that it would be his only guitar for the rest of his life. All that mattered to him was being able to play, to express the music that came from within. He wrote, and strummed with every moment he could get away until finally, he was free, and on his way home in a bright yellow Taxi, his parents flanking his sides, and his guitar safely in the trunk along with the rest of his meager possessions.

It was almost surreal in the way the light peeked through the clouds and shone upon the Row House that he just knew was his new home. It was perfect in every way. Aged brickwork, gleaming windows with white treatments. The double door was a startling blue that called to him, urging him to step forward and he did so, along with his parents, still at his side.

If someone asked him to describe the feelings that surged through him as he walked through the house, he would not have been able to. There were no words that could properly describe his feelings but he had never been good with words anyway. But music... That was a medium in which anything was possible, and came far more easily to him than basic words.

He fought against the urge to let loose the tears of joy that welled up in his eyes. It was all so much to take in that he wasn't sure that this wasn't just a dream that he would wake up from only to find himself back in Walden County or with Wizard.

STUPIDFANFICTIONDOTNETWON'TLETMEPUTWHATIWANT!

Lyla had not planned to stay in New York but both she and Louis were now bound there. For the time being, New York Child Protective Services did not want Evan living outside of New York. At least not until every little detail was cleared up. It was going to be a long process, she knew, even with Mr. Jeffreys' help, but at least she and Louis had been able to convince the State to let them have temporary custody for the time being. It helped that they both had quickly found work, and also a house. Marriage was another thing they had considered, but both she and Louis agreed that a proper wedding would be much better than merely eloping and when finally, she and Louis got the confirmation that they could finally bring their son to the home they had painstakingly worked to get ready for their reunion with their son, she had been so overjoyed that she had been unable to sleep that night. Luckily Mr. Jeffries had brought Evan to his NYC office, and they had been able to take a Taxi home.

She had not expected Evan to go about the house so silently, so- Well, she wasn't exactly sure how to describe the way Evan moved around the house for the first time, his fingers lightly brushing across everything but she could see the tears in his soul-bearing blue eyes. Louis too, watched him, holding her hand, waiting for Evan to get a feel for the interior.

Finally the silence was broken, first by Louis.

"Well, how do ya like your new home?" Louis asked, once Evan had finally settled down on the cream colored Sofa to softly brush his hands across the fabric.

"I-I..." Evan paused, looking once more around the living-room and then to gaze adoringly at his parents. "I love it." He said with a small smile and a sniffle. "It's better than I imagined."

"An' what exactly were ya imaginin'? That your Mum and I would make ya live in a tiny apartment where ya couldn't play your Music at night?" Evan just shrugged, and they laughed at the idea, finally banishing any tears away. "Now, are you wanting to stay in here or do you want to spend some nice quality time with your Ma and Da? I know a nice place we could get some lunch."

"Yeah!" The excitement that built up in Evan seemed to flow out and into her own body and Louis' as well and before she knew it they were walking down the street with Evan excitedly skipping along and behaving like a real family for the first time.

STUPIDFANFICTIONDOTNETWON'TLETMEPUTWHATIWANT!

A/N2: It's short and sweet, but this is where I leave you for now. August is finally with his parents. You know, If I could get Sims 2 working, I'd build a house just like August's new home. Also, I know I keep referring to Evan as August. I rather like the idea of Evan keeping August as at least a stage name if not more. For some reason I wouldn't mind giving Evan, August as a middle name as well. Tell me what you think.

A/N3: Argh had to edit this due to that I missed one place where I typed August instead of Evan which is what "August's" legal name is at least until he's 100 percent in the custody of Lyla and Louis...


	2. Appassionato

**Disclaimer:** If I owned August Rush, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, because the Movie would have satisfied my thirst for a complete story. Oh and I'd probably have lots and lots of money. Probably enough to get a better Guitar... Er, don't tell Roseanne (My Guitar) that. She might get jealous...

**Author's Note:** I thought I would have had this posted long before now but between Holiday Stress (Not the good kind) and other things it's been hard to get into the writing mood. However I finally got into the right mood for this and so here you go.

**August's Étude**

**Chapter Two: Appassionato**

Evan was running as fast as his legs could carry him, trying in vain to hear any sign of a way out. Wizard's voice yelled out to him from behind, barely heard over the sound of the subway trains. Finally he could hear the cars and people above, and even quieter, was the ever present music that guided finally came to the exit, only to find the gate closed, and the space between the bars too slim for him to squeeze through. He pulled at the gate desperately, crying, screaming out.

"Let me out! I need to go to my concert! Please!" until he heard heavy footsteps behind him once again and he twisted around to face Wizard.

"You're not going to your Concert tonight, August. I told you already;Your parents are dead, they can't hear you... But I can, August. I can, and I'm here." Wizard vicously told him, clasping a heavy hand on his shoulder.

Evan twisted away, from the man's grasp, in a way that made him fall, only he didn't hit the ground. He continued falling, down a bleek, black tunnel of nothingness where no one could hear his scream for help.

STUPIDFANFICTIONDOTNETWON'TLETMEPUTWHATIWANT!

Evan Taylor awoke in that moment, gasping for breath, gripping the covers as tears trickled down his cheeks. He opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings with the urgency of an animal being hunted. The many objects around the room cast menacing shadows in the pale orange light from the window.

Slowly, he realized he was not with Wizard, or even back in the Boys' Home. He was in New York, in his bedroom, within the house that was now his, along with his Mother and Father. He sobbed shakily, letting out a breath he had not been aware he'd been holding, wondering how he could have been stupid enough to believe, even for a moment, that his nightmare was reality. After all, hadn't he spent nearly two months back where the whole adventure had started, once more sharing a bunk bed with Pete, though this time without Mannix to torment him and the other younger boys.

Once he regained a firmer hold on the feelings that had been brought to the surface by the nightmare he got up, touching his feet to the surprisingly warm carpeted floor and quietly made his way out of his room, down the hallway, to his Parents' bedroom to see both his Mother and Father sleeping soundly and together like they should through the slightly open door. He breathed a sigh of relief before continuing down the carpeted stairs, to the living room, where he made his way to the black upright piano that stood proudly against the wall adjacent to the kitchen. For a fleeting moment he stopped, unsure if he should play the black and white keys that seemed to call his name at such an early hour. Casting a look back to the Front Windows, he could see the Morning light peeking through the soft white curtains and shrugged the thought aside and sat down on the wooden bench, and began to play, slowly and softly. His fingers moving gracefully, making the piano sing harmoniously.

STUPIDFANFICTIONDOTNETWON'TLETMEPUTWHATIWANT!

Lyla awoke, at first confused as to why there was a warm, male body wrapped around her own, and then alarmed as her ears began to hear a piano playing. Blearily she realized, that the warm male body was none other than her Louis but the Piano...

"Louis, wake up!" She whispered urgently, twisting out of Louis' arms to sit up in bed. "Louis!" Lyla hissed, shaking the dark haired man in her bed awake. His eyes fluttered open, revealing the soul bearing blue eyes she'd fallen in love with.

"Wan... Wha is it, Lyla, me love?" He slurred tiredly, his Irish accent thick with sleep, as he leaned up, one arm holding his weight.

"Shh, listen." She said, gesturing downwards. Louis caught on quickly, and they both listened, listening as the harmony got more intense, more complicated as Evan played.

"Sounds like someone woke up with the birds. Shall we go and say Good Mornin' to the lad?"

"Of course."

STUPIDFANFICTIONDOTNETWON'TLETMEPUTWHATIWANT!

Louis was right behind Lyla as they quietly made their way down the stairs to the living room, where Evan was completely engrossed in his music. He made no inclination that he was even aware of their presence as his fingers flew across the piano keys, leaving both his parents in shock. The Piano had come from Lyla's place in Chicago, and had needed to be pampered before it had been ready due to disuse. Lyla had played it a few times but she was a much better Cellist than a Pianist. Evan, however; Well, Louis wasn't quite sure it was such a good idea to make any assumptions regarding his Son's talent in music. After all, his first encounter with the boy had them both jamming together on the Guitar and considering the piece he'd composed and then conducted at the Spring Concert...

Louis was shaken from his thoughts by Lyla squeezing his hand, and looked to see her smiling at him, eyes shining with unshed tears. "It's so beautiful... He's beautiful, so perfect. What ever did we do to lose him for so long?" She whispered.

"We didn't do anythin', Love" Louis reassured her, "We were caught unawares. Who knows if he'd be who he is now if life didn't jus' happen like it did? What matters is he's here, now, an we're not gonna lose him again. I promise ye' that one, Love."

The harmony Evan played seemed to cresscendo to it's Climax as they softly spoke, before ending almost abrubtly. Evan had stilled, his fingers still above the piano keys, as though unsure what to play next.

"That was beautiful, Evan." Lyla gently cut into the odd silence, causing Evan to jump slightly in shock and turn to them.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" Evan asked, his teeth lingering on his lower lip, in a way that Louis felt sure was due to worry.

"Yer Mum woke up to your playing. Me, I slept like a rock till she woke me up. Don't you worry though. There's no thing like listenin' to ye' on any mornin'" Louis assured him. "Now, how about we get some food cooked and eat. We 'ave a long day ahead. I know ye' 'ave some clothes already with ye' but yer Mum an' I want to get you some new ones all yer own."

At that Evan smiled brightly, and got up, almost jumping off the Piano bench, to run up and hug both Louis and Lyla. "Thanks Mum, thanks Dad."

STUPIDFANFICTIONDOTNETWON'TLETMEPUTWHATIWANT!

It seemed like no time had passed at all before Louis found himself in the kitchen with his Son and, his hopefully-soon-to-be Wife, dicing potatoes. Evan was helping, awkwardly skinning the last Potato needed, while Lyla prepped got the rest of their breakfast ready. Sausages and Potatoes O'Brian were the contents of the menu they had agreed upon together. He could hardly believe he was a Father, let alone that he was now a much more permanent fixture in Lyla's life and yet despite the shock he felt several times a day he knew he would never trade it for anything except maybe for things to have gone much more smoothly with Lyla never leaving, and Evan being born into a complete family. Another thought occurred to him. What if Evan hadn't needed to find them? Would he be the musical prodigy that he had become? He shook the thought aside; There was no point in thinking about the way things could have gone.

If Lyla had been entranced by the peaceful Louis the first time they met that fateful day on the rooftop, then there was certainly something charming about the serene silence that had only been punctuated by the occasional loud gulps of food and drink and the clinking of dishes whilst they ate. Both Louis and Evan seemed distracted though she was sure it was in a good way, rather than bad. In fact, it was pleasant, and gave her time to study the two males in her life and to think about what they ought to get done during the day.

Certainly, clothes shopping was a must, but there was so much to do in New York, and she was sure Evan had only experienced a small part of the enormous City. There was so much to do, so much to see and they had planned to take Evan to the Zoo At the same time she worried. Evan hadn't been with Reverend Jay the entire time he'd been missing, and hadn't said much about before he'd come to stay at the Church. Louis had mentioned his run-in with Evan the afternoon before the Concert and to be honest, while she really wanted to take Evan to the park, the thought that they might run into the Man that had nearly stopped Evan from attending the Spring Concert terrified her.

STUPIDFANFICTIONDOTNETWON'TLETMEPUTWHATIWANT!

Lyla must have shown her apprehension as the time came for them to visit the Central Park Zoo. They'd stopped for Evan to use the restroom, and Louis had spoken up.

"No one will take Evan away from us." Louis had stated his voice hard. "I won' let 'em. He's our Son, an' whoeva' may think he's their's, had better run fas' if they wanna live."

"Louis, I-"

"I'm worried too, Love. But if we're gonna be so scared of the shadows that we stop livin' then Evan canna' be happy with us. An' if he's not happy with us..." Louis was right. She knew in her heart he was. But there was still that strong urge to somehow chain Evan to herself and Louis to keep them together as crude as it seemed even think of doing so.

"I know. I just worry. I can't help but think of what he's gone through; Of where he's been and the types of people he must have had contact with. What if they found him. You said yourself that day in the park..."

"Evan got away, Love. He was in a bad place with bad people but he got away an' now he's with us an' I'll never let you or him go. Never." Lyla was sure Louis would have continued to reassure her with his soothing voice if he had not noticed Evan running to them eagerly from the restroom.

**A/N2:** And this is where I end this Chapter. Yes, I know, it's still rather short, but hey, it's an update and I think this captures what I intended to capture. I didn't want to bore you with details of clothes shopping as I've made that mistake in the past when I was younger and far more foolish than I am now. So anyway, please take the time to review. If you expect a response, please make sure you are logged in when you do so, as it is against rules to post review responses inside chapters. The fact they allow Author Notes is at least a redeeming factor...


	3. Affanoso

Disclaimer: I do not own August Rush, or much of anything actually. So it would be very stupid to try and sue me.

Author's Note: Well here is Chapter 3. I hope you guys like it. I apologize for the wait as there was a portion of this that was such a fickle beast I wasn't sure I would be able to get past it. Also, I'm getting really sick of this site and it's document uploader. Despite that it's supposed to recognize line breaks, it always takes a bunch of line breaks that I've put in ahead of time, out so I have to go through it and remember where I had them originally.

* * *

August's Étude

Chapter Three: Affannoso

* * *

Amongst the excitement and awe he had felt earlier in the day as he got to see all the Animals at the Zoo, Evan had sensed something wasn't quite right with his parents. It had been faint, and hardly enough to ruin the outing but the sigh of relief his Mother had let out the moment they'd gotten home, had brought it to the forefront of his mind. Could it be, that his parents were worried that he'd leave? The thought was worse than just mildly disconcerting. It was outright unfathomable thought. He would never ever leave of his own accord. But that brought to mind what could pull him away. He knew his parents were still working things out with Social Services, and that if something went wrong he'd likely find himself back where he had started, but surely that wasn't what had made his Mother and Father so nervous. It couldn't be. He knew occasionally Mr. Jeffries or another Social Worker would come to visit, to see how things were going, but as to why there would be anything to worry about at the Park...

Suddenly it occurred to him. _The Park... Wizard..._ He closed his eyes for a moment, fighting away the feelings that had pulled him out of bed so early that morning. Of course his Parents would worry about Wizard, even if they didn't know much about him, about the time he'd spent on the Streets. Louis knew only a tiny bit as he'd only seen Wizard from afar and Evan hadn't exactly said anything against the red-haired man. But surely there were a lot of questions his Parents wanted answers to, and a lot of fears and worries. He could comprehend that but the fact remained that he wasn't sure what he should tell them, or even if he could bring himself to talk about living with Wizard and the others. A lot of the other kids hadn't escaped the day the Cops had shown up at the theater and those that had... Well, he didn't want to get them in trouble.

To be entirely honest, he wasn't sure he could consider Wizard a kidnapper. Certainly the Man wasn't going to win any awards for his deeds good or bad, but from what he had gathered during his time with the man, the other kids had been there mostly because they had nowhere else to go, and if they did, that place to go wasn't any better than with Wizard. Wizard at least made sure they had clothes and food, He hadn't starved to death, and he was sure that if Wizard hadn't been so blinded by the prospect of money...

Well, perhaps he wasn't quite so sure of that. Wizard was a musician too, and Evan had learned a good bit from the Man, but Maxwell "Wizard" Wallace wasn't quite sane and definitely liked money all too much.

He sighed to himself, and finished putting away the clothes they'd purchased earlier that day. It was nice to get new clothes that were just for him. At the Church, Reverend Jay had certainly made sure he had been well-dressed, in clothes that suited both him and the weather. True, they had been used, but he was sure from the lack of wear, whomever had worn them before had certainly taken care of them.

His parents were downstairs, making dinner and most likely talking, if the faint sounds of voices he could hear through his open door was any indication and before long he wound up in the kitchen archway, upper teeth worrying his lower lip slightly as he stood watching his parents, not quite paying attention to what they were saying as he was absorbed in his own thoughts.

* * *

Louis was the first to notice Evan in the doorway watching them with a soft smile gracing his features.

"Done putting things away?"

"Yeah." Evan replied softly, taking a step forward.

"Well, what do ya say to a short walk down the street while the Lasagna bakes? Just you an' me?" He suggested to the boy. "Yer Mum wants to 'ave Ice Cream for Dessert and there's none 'ere?"

"Okay." Evan agreed, his blue eyes seemingly lighting up at the thought.

"Go an' get yer Sweater on then."

* * *

It was times like these that Louis could really see himself in Evan. As he and Evan walked along, he watched his Son take in the beauty of the late afternoon. He had to wonder just what Evan was thinking as the boy looked up to the blue sky above, seeming so impossibly young. Any thought of disturbing his quiet son with questions regarding summer activities were banished as he realized that it would ruin the moment.

The Market was an entirely different story. While standing in line to pay for the Ice Cream, another child had been in front of them, with his Mother, whining for a cheap plastic toy that certainly cost far more than it was worth. Evan had clung to him, quietly, staring at the slightly younger boy that screamed like a... Well, Louis wasn't sure how to describe the scream, except that it was definitely hard on the ears, despite being a musician who tended to play amongst loud rambunctious crowds. Certainly the Shop Keeper had been similarly annoyed and when Evan had remained quiet and well-behaved the entire time, the elderly man had offered a free lollipop to Evan.

Certainly, the boy had been a little unsure, looking to him for approval before accepting the treat but Louis had nodded with a reassuring smile. The quiet, 'Thank you, sir." Evan gave the Shopkeep, had been more than enough for the man to respond in kind, welcoming them to come back any time.

Yes, Louis was definitely proud of his Son, whether or not he'd been involved in raising Evan thus far. In fact, he was pretty sure there wasn't much 'raising' involved at all. Lyla had of course, told him about what Evan's previous bunk-mate had said of the other, older boys in their dormitory. It had to be just as much of a miracle that Evan was so mild-mannered as it was that they'd been reunited in such an amazing way. What exactly had it been that had drawn him towards Evan that day in the Park? Certainly he hadn't been the only musician in the park but Evan had seemed so small and sad holding that Gibson J200. In fact, he was sure he'd heard the sound of a Saxophone in the distance just before he'd happened upon Evan, standing against the tree, looking so lost and alone, coaxing such beautiful sounds out of the huge instrument.

He wondered if he would have even noticed the flags for the Concert had Evan not told him of his Concert mere hours beforehand. If he hadn't run into Evan so casually, would things be as they had become? He shook the thought from his head as they neared their home.

* * *

Dinner had started off quietly but revealed similar facets of Evan and Louis' personalities that few ever witnessed. Lyla wished she had a camcorder handy in order to document such blatant proof that Evan and Louis were cut from the same cloth. It had all started with asking how the trip to the store went and her son and the love of her life exploded into a descriptive tale of screaming young male banshees and wisened shopkeepers who dished out treats to those who could be surrounded by all sorts of goodies and still keep their composure.

After dinner, and dessert, peace had taken reign once more as Louis began cleaning up after their meal and Lyla and Evan both found themselves in the living room, idly sitting.

"Mum?" Evan had asked at some point, snuggling up to her, blue eyes staring up into her face.

"Yes, Evan?" Lyla smile waned as the troublesome thoughts that had plagued her earlier in the day found themselves at the forefront of her mind once more.

"I won't ever leave you and Da', not even if anyone tried to make me." Evan spoke so softly yet so passionately that Lyla was taken aback, shocked both by the emotion vibrating from his very being, and the mere idea that Evan had somehow figured out exactly what had been bothering her the entire day. It was one thing for Louis, a grown, yet very emotionally sensitive man, to pick up on the distress she felt throughout the day, but for Evan to do so as well... Well, it definitely made her feel as though she was an open book. "I'd never leave. Not even if Mr. Jeffries or Reverend Jay or Wizard or anyone else came to take me away." Evan insisted, his blue gaze seeming to harden. "Not for anything in the world."

Her eyes narrowed suddenly as she silently wondered who this 'Wizard' person was. She knew Mr. Jeffries quite well by now, and had met Reverend Jay a few times before Evan had been allowed to live with them, but she'd never heard of Wizard.

"Wait, Evan, who's Wizard?" She asked, hoping to sound merely curious, rather than as panicky as she really felt in that moment. It was then that Evan's gaze fell to the fabric of his pants, and he mumbled something she couldn't catch. "Evan..." Her mind worked overtime, piecing together the events before the Spring Concert that had brought them together. Evan had almost missed the Concert. Louis had even told her of their chance meeting in the park. Before that, He'd been at the Church under Reverend Jay's careful eye while attending Julliard for the almost 8 months prior to the concert but before that... There was a 6 month gap between the date Evan left the Boys Home and his arrival at the Church. "Evan," She continued slowly. "Is Wizard who you lived with before you came to the church?" Lyla almost missed the slight nod that came before the troubled expression that etched itself on Evan's usually innocent face. It lingered for awhile, while he sat silent, and she had no idea what to say or what to think.

This wasn't the type of topic she was prepared for. She'd gladly trade this topic for any other. Even the birds and the bees would be a less complicated and confusing topic. The cold, hard truth was that her Son had spent about 6 months out somewhere that quite possibly wasn't safe or happy and that there was someone named Wizard that could potentially be a threat to their fragile family and that was the kind of thing that shook a person to one's core and yet, she couldn't bring herself to question Evan any further. Some small, yet logical part of her mind reasoned that if it were her, in Evan's place, that it was the kind of story she would want to tell over time, just as it had been so hard for her to explain just how Evan had wound up a ward of the state, to Louis when she'd had every intention of raising him as a Mother should.

"You don't have to tell me now if you don't want to, Evan. There's no way I would let anyone take you away." She whispered to him, realizing for the first time that she was just on the brink of crying. "You're my son. I lost you once. I will never let that happen ever again."

"I know, Mum." Evan smiled, sadly. "I just didn't want you to worry so much."

"I'll always worry about you, Evan. Even when you've grown up, I'll be worried for you. I can't help myself."She managed to say, her emotions suddenly back into composure. "Even if I could, I'd still worry because you are my Son, and that means I get to worry about you forever."

* * *

Author's Note: I did intend to make this chapter longer, but alas, just over 3 pages in Times New Roman 12 seems to be the ending point right now. I hate to disappoint those of you that were hoping for more but my brain could not handle the idea of continuing onwards within the same chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading and please, take the time to leave a review. Keep in mind that if you would like a response that logging in (or joining the site and logging in) is your best bet as I cannot answer reviews within author notes without breaking site rules.


End file.
